my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Penelope Percy
Penelope Percy (ペネロペ・パーシー, Penerope Pāshī) also known by her Pro Hero identity, Princess Polarity (プリンセス極性, Purinsesu Kyokusei) is one of the founding Core ''members of 'the Vigils, the Peacekeeping and Rescue Organization based in the United States of America. Her Quirk is an Emitter Type, and is publicly known as one of the most powerful ''Ferrokinetics ''in the world. Appearance Penelope takes the appearance of an amethyst haired woman of average height and toned build, maintaining a voluptuous figure while having the muscular consistency of an in-shape supermodel. With firm jutting breasts, curved shoulders and a dip into the small of her back, the slope of her abdomen meshes perfectly with the arching of her hips down to her toned calves and perfectly sized feet. With golden eyes, stronge cheekbones and a cute nose with full violet colored lips, she's seen as one of the most desirable heroines of America. Her uniform is a gold embroidered silver, with metal congealing around her figure with a pair of rounded pauldrons with crescent moon discs mounted atop them while a Sun ceremonial dish rests behind her mounted upon her backplates. With a metal plated skirt golden sectioned silver, iron chained leggings and a pair of steel high heels, she also possesses a pair of identical swords on either hip, one in gold and one in silver; the pair can be combined to become a dual-bladed staff. Personality Penelope is one of compassion and trust first, but will take her duty far more seriously than most of her colleagues. While she embraces her identity of being the face and liason of the Vigils itself, she also takes her role of being in the field. It often becomes a conflict of her duty overwriting her emotions to help build bridges and unite others while antagonistically opposing those that'd stand in the way of their ultimate ideal. While she can remain more composed than Mr. Vigilant when it comes to the public, she finds it even harder to capitulate with authorities when they make unreasonable demands of their organization. Beloved by many, Penelope finds the weight of her devotion to the people burdens her with never finding the time to truly settle down or relax. Seeing the tide of new generation heroes join the Vigils, she too has taken to the idea of taking a more reclined role within the group so she won't burn out over time. But with certain Supervillain crimes on the rise, it's hard for her to ignore the call of heroes when they need her. Background Being among the first to join Mr. Vigilant in his tireless crusade against injustice and the aid of the helpless, Penelope hails from a line of professional Quirk Athletes and Performers. With her mother being an Olympic Athlete for Quirked Humans and her father a devoted performer using his own Quirk for entertainment purposes, she strove to do more for others than simply distract them from prevailing issues. So in her going through the academic channels to become a publicly recognized Pro Hero, she met the man that helped cement her path into becoming a true heroine: Mr. Vigilant. Together, along with many others, she became the prevailing diplomat of the group and also one of their most profound female members. From marketing to television appearances, Penelope was enthusiastic with the amount of people she could interact with and explain her desired ideal, the perspective of the current issues of the world and her wish to unite others under that better future she had in mind. While she performs well enough to satisfy the average person, the media often changes with the wind in how they interact with her and sometimes come off combative and even hostile to her; much to their remiss that she doesn't budge an inch. Authority is respected by her and even welcomed in negotiating, but she often comes up with dogmas that are like steel walls that are hard for them to barter with. Ranked high among the most physically attractive and popular people across the West, Penelope's become self conscious in how her career as a Pro has deteriorated her chances of being able to settle down. The ideal future feels unreachable and her ability to pass on her lineage to a loving family is becoming more and more fantasy than realistic. Struggling with this issue, Penelope bottles these problems and tries to persevere down the path she's chosen; for better or worse, none can say for the moment. Natural Abilities '''Superb Athletic Ability: Penelope, thanks to her genetic heritage, is physically adept in many forms of athletic attributes. From moving swiftly from point A to B at breathtaking speeds, to leaping across the length of a city block and even throwing a punch of considerable force, she is by far one of the most anatomically gifted humans to utilize a largely body-unrelated Quirk. Her hard work has made her far more effective in managing her powers than if she hadn't put as much effort in being as athletically inclined. Skilled Archer: As part of her athletic abilities, Penelope has refined her accuracy and precision in using the bow, to using most kinds of weapons as projectiles. Master Swordswoman: As part of her athletic abilities, Penelope has mastered her ability to utilize the blade as part of her arsenal. This in turn has been showcased in sparring with one of the best swordsmen in the Vigils -Sir Newton- and being quite adept at utilizing her Quirk to its fullest extent when using her weapons against other metal objects. In addition she is able to use nearly any type of sword regardless of the shape thanks to the nature of her Quirk's powers. Tactful Negotiator: Thanks to her willingness to step into the limelight of being the liason of the Vigils and an ambassador on behalf of Mr. Vigilant himself, Penelope is quite skilled at using her choice of words and her manner of speech to help defuse a potentially volatile situation. Among all those of her peers, she's usually the one to call upon to help talk down people in a delicate situation; or the one to help stall for time when someone is unhinged with lives on the line. All-in-all, she usually helps smooth things over with her being in control of the conversation, even if she isn't the one with the plan or the most prime at leadership. Pro Hero Gear Quirk Behind the Scenes/Trivia Quote(s)